


I want you

by hyeongwonnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Pre-Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongwonnie/pseuds/hyeongwonnie
Summary: Minhyuk will kiss kihyun if kihyun won't wake up from sleep. Kihyun want minhyuk's lips. And it began.





	I want you

**Author's Note:**

> Please read notes at the end.

Kihyun saw minhyuk in a _maid_ dress with black stockings in his sleep,

"Do I look good, oppa?" minhyuk asked "Yes babe" Minhyuk walk to kihyun and sit on his lap

"Can we please do a roleplay, oppa?" minhyuk asked in a soft innocent tone Kihyun just smirked and started sucking minhyuk's neck, minhyuk moaned in response as he started grinding on kihyun's lap hitting kihyun's crotch.

Kihyun hold minhyuk's waist as he help him move faster.

"Oppa, im going to cu-" Kihyun's dream has been interupted by minhyuk, minhyuk hugs kihyun as he wakes him up.

Minhyuk and kihyun are roommates since debut.

"hyunnie~" minhyuk says in a cute sweet tone, "hyunnie, wake uppp.." minhyuk says while hugging kihyun.

Kihyun's awake but he don't want to open his eyes so minhyuk will think that he is still asleep- so minhyuk won't stop hugging him. "hyunnie~ wake uppp lets play"

 _What does he mean play?_ Kihyun asked his self

"hyunnie, hyunnie, wake up or I'll kiss you in the cheeks.." minhyuk demanded in a sweet tone.

Kihyun feels like he's going to explode, he wants to feel minhyuk's lips on his cheeks, but he wants to feel his lips on his', he decided not to wake up.

"Aish, you think im joking," minhyuk started, "well, im not." Minhyuk moves fast to kihyun's face to kiss him in the cheeks but kihyun moved faster, kihyun turned around and their lips met.

They both just stared at each other's eye. Kihyun saw minhyuk's cheeks and minhyuk is blushing really really hard.

Kihyun closed his eyes and started moving his lips, he waited so long to kiss minhyuk and he didn't expected what happened next.

Minhyuk started to kiss him back, kihyun opened his other eye to look at minhyuk and minhyuk's eyes are both closed.

Kihyun hold minhyuk's waist as they changed positions, kihyun's at the top and minhyuk in the bottom.

Minhyuk suddenly opened his mouth signalling kihyun to enter his tongue, and kihyun did. Their tongues started playing, they're sharing their saliva, kihyun's hands is on minhyuk's waist, while minhyuk's hands was on kihyun's neck.

The kiss got deeper, their kiss started to get rough. They kissed each other like there's no tomorrow. Minhyuk is out of breath so they stopped kissing. Minhyuk is blushing so hard and kihyun find it really cute.

 

Kihyun was about to get up but minhyuk hold him and begged to do it again. Kihyun just smirked as he started kissing minhyuk's neck, he began sucking it, earning a sexy moan from the other.

Kihyun started kissing minhyuk in the lips, the kiss got deeper, and their tongues are fighting again. Kihyun can't handle the tension, his left hand moved inside minhyuk's shirt touching everything inside it.

He started touching minhyuk's abs earning a loud moan. Kihyun loves hearing minhyuk's moan because it's fucking husky and hot, his fingers moved to minhyuk's nipple earning a louder husky moan from the other.

Minhyuk sucked kihyun's tongue for 8 seconds. Kihyun can't handle the tease anymore, his other hand started moving down at minhyuk's crotch. Minhyuk is a moaning mess, gladly they're the only ones left in the dorm.

Kihyun started rubbing his hand to minhyuk's clothed crotch. Minhyuk wants more and he can't take it anymore, **"I-i ...want you."** minhyuk moans as he kiss kihyun deeper. Kihyun started removing minhyuk's short. Kihyun holds minhyuk's dick--clothed with brief.

He started rubbing it. His hand moves faster everytime minhyuk moans. Kihyun's other hand moved to minhyuk's neck, he stopped kissing minhyuk and started choking him while his other hand removes minhyuk's brief, his right hand is moving up and down to minhyuk's dick while the other is choking his neck.

Minhyuk is moaning louder than ever and kihyun loves it. "You like this don't you?" kihyun asked him, minhyuk moaned in response. kihyun stopped everything his doing at minhyuk and earned a disappointed look to the other.

Kihyun just smirked and started kissing his neck and living marks, he kissed his neck down to collarbone, to chest, nipple, abs, and lastly his dick. He is a moaning mess now.

"D-do you l..like me?" minhyuk asked.

_Yes, fucking yes._

"Y-yes" Kihyun answered. minhyuk just smiled and started blushing. Kihyun started kissing minhyuk's lips.

Minhyuk opened his mouth and their tongues started fighting again. Kihyun stopped the kiss.

"What about you,"kihyun kissed minhyuk's neck, "do you like me?" kihyun asked.

Minhyuk looked at him with an innocent eyes, "y-yes..." he answered. In that very moment, kihyun feels like the happiest man on earth.

"Really??" kihyun asked him with an amazed look. Minhyuk just nodded still blushing. Kihyun kissed minhyuk.

They changed position, minhyuk is on the top now. He kissed kihyun deeply and started grinding on his clothed crotch. Kihyun hold minhyuk's waist helping him to move faster.

After an hour making out (i guess) they looked at each other's eyes, minhyuk started blushing really hard when kihyun kissed his forehead.

Minhyuk feels like a princess and he loves it. They heard a noise coming from outside the dorm, which means, the other members are home. Minhyuk dressed his self in front of kihyun.

Minhyuk blushed when he saw kihyun biting his lower lip.

\--

 

The members started eating. Minhyuk realized that the other 5 members keep looking at him and kihyun just smirking.

"What?" he asked.

"Min, we didn't know u already have a girlfriend..." Wonho said while smirking.

Minhyuk gave him a "what do you mean" look.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" minhyuk asked continuously.

No one answered, "c'mon,  tell me."

"Kihyun, why don't you say it to minhyuk." Shownu stated. Minhyuk and kihyun are just sitting next to each other.

Kihyun slowly moves his face towards minhyuk's ears making minhyuk blush and whispered something that made minhyuk blush a LOT MORE.

"You have multiple hickeys on your neck, babe" kihyun whispered. All the other members including kihyun laughed at minhyuk's reaction.

He looks so shocked while blushing, his cheeks was as red as tomato.

"I think," Changkyun started.

"I haven't seen those before we went out to grocery.." changkyun said while giving minhyuk a meaningful look.

"hmmm... I agree." Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk feels like he want to go back up stairs and get the blanket to cover his face because he looks like a tomato for blushing a lot.

All the other 5 members looked at kihyun, giving him a meaningful look while smirking.

"What?!" kihyun asked.

"You guys are suspicious as fuck." Jooheon said.

All the other five members nodded. Kihyun and Minhyuk stared at each other for a few seconds and caught the other members grinning.

 

_Uh Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a story in my wattpad. So if you want to know what happened next visit my wattpad acc its @hyungwonope, and please vote there. Thank you.


End file.
